Home
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Tamaki left 2 years ago, what has his departure done to Haruhi and the others? And what will happen, if he comes back? oneshot TamaHaru, songfic Daughtry.


Home

I don't own Ouran but I'm working on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi Fujioka knelt in front of the giant wooden doors.

They slammed shut in her face with a loud sound. She could not stop the tears from continuously streaming down her face, causing the formal outfit that the Host Club had provided her with, to be drenched with salted water.

She recalled the last words he had spoken to her and the rest of the club, who now stood behind her in a gravely silent mourn of shock and misery. They also were dressed in the same white top and pink shirt with a black vest underneath, red tie, and gray pants, but through her blurred eyes, they all seemed to be fading, dark shadows, like mixed watercolor paints. She continued to cry uncontrollably, she choked out every painful gasp, and could not stop.

The pain she felt was too great; she wanted to die. She remembered how he had just told them that he was leaving with Éclair to go back to France; the Host Club would never be the same again.

She wanted to get up.

She wanted to stand up and chase after him more than anything else now, but she could not muster up enough strength and courage to do so. She would have stolen a horse and carriage just to go after him; she would have gone by foot.

But she could not do it, she simply could not stand up, her heart was too torn apart.

"Senpai…" She managed to whisper.

But just the sound of her own voice saying the name she called him, caused her tears to pour over her cheeks like a waterfall. She could hear that Hunny Senpai was also slightly crying, and Hikaru and Kaoru were murmuring words of comfort to one another. The room was empty except for the six members of the Host Club, yet it sounded as if the echoes of their whimpers rang throughout the entire school like a mournful, funeral bell. Haruhi's ears just made out the sound of a car engine starting up. She wept more hardly as Kyoya Senpai spoke to her.

"Haruhi," he said as gently as he could. " Go after him, bring him back."

He was dead serious.

But Haruhi could only manage to shake her head.

"I-I can't…" she gasped.

They knew she was heartbroken.

Suddenly, the engine of the car outside grew louder, and then, gradually, the noise began to fade. Haruhi cried more than she ever had in her entire life.

"SENPAI!!!!!" she wailed helplessly.

And at that moment, Tamaki, driving away from Ouran High in Éclair's car, he swore he had heard his pet name.

Haruhi could not stop crying.

None of the remaining members of the Host Club knew how many hours they had stayed in that room, some speechless, some trying to comfort the others, some wanting to die right there and then. Hunny was whimpering in Mori's arms, Hikaru and Kaoru were holding each other tightly, Hikaru attempted to lessen his younger twins' grief, Kyoya could only stand as still as a statue. He heard Hunny telling his cousin how none of them would ever see Tamaki again, as he squeezed Usa-chan. The twins mumbled sorrowfully for their lost Tono, and Haruhi kept whispering his name, and that she was sorry. She detested herself, for not being able to even try to attempt to help him.

Eventually, Haruhi was brought to the point where she felt dizzy and she fainted, still crying.

"Senpai…" she whispered in a faint murmur. "Gomen…"

Kaoru lifted her up and the rest of the kingless Club followed him solemnly as they left the room.

One last tear slid down the sleeping girls' face and splashed onto the cold marble floor where her beloved Senpai had once stood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi sighed as she looked out of a window in the Host Club's famous 3rd music room.

It had been 2 years since their Tono had left them. Haruhi cried herself to sleep every night, for she did not even know where he was, or if he was all right, because he never wrote to anyone, nor e-mailed, nor called.

Hunny and Mori now worked together and owned a five star bakery, around a few corners and down a few streets. Half of the day the two worked at their bakery, and the other half they spent at the Dojang, training their martial arts skills. Kyoya had found work, for he now owned a marvelous hospital not far from Ouran High.

Haruhi did not really see why they had to work. They were rich, and they did have everything one could possibly desire. But then she assumed it was because they each had something they loved dearly, Hunny Senpai and Mori Senpai loved sweets and martial arts, while Kyoya enjoyed medical works.

Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers were now 3rd years, and since most of the other club members were still close by, the Ouran High School Host Club lived on.

After their days of school or work, all six members would meet up, dress up, and serve the fan girls. They still had a wild look in their eyes when they saw Hunny clutching onto Mori, Kyoya standing coolly off to the side, writing in his notebook, the Hitachiin twins' 'Brotherly Love', act, and Haruhi's understanding smile.

But it was just not the same.

All of the girls were horror-struck when they had found out that Tamaki was no longer there.

And every time someone would ask Haruhi what had happened to him, she would turn away and let one of the others explain.

Eventually, all had, for the most part, gotten over their lost Tono.

That is, all but one.

Haruhi looked up as her name was called by a familiar voice and she turned to face her old friend Renge. Sighing inwardly, Haruhi forced a smile and stood up to serve her guests.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when Haruhi had returned home, she declined Ranka's offer for dinner, and retreated to her room. The cold, November air drifted through her half open window, and she shivered slightly. She opened the window all of the way, and placed her chin in her hands. She stared out over the town, and could see Ouran High in the distance.

She breathed in and tried to bite back the oncoming tears.

"Senpai," she said quietly. "Where are you?"

She frequently asked herself this, but never found a reason that satisfied her.

It was as if her heart was stabbed with ice-cold claws and she covered her pounding chest with one hand, wincing. After what seemed like hours of staring out of her window, she felt tired, so she changed her clothes into a pink nightgown. This was the one she had worn about 2 years ago when the club had gone on vacation, when the thunderstorm hit. This was the nightgown she had worn when she had thrust herself into Tamaki's protective embrace. It was still a few sizes too big for her, so she kept it, knowing she would still fit into it for many years to come.

And even when she had outgrown it, she would still keep it, for it was one of the only things that kept his memory alive.

Haruhi settled into her bed, and eventually fell into an uneasy slumber, haunted by dreams and nightmares of the past, of the blonde boy she did not get the chance to reveal her feelings to. As she slept, and dreamt memories of her beloved Senpai, a single tear rolled down her face and was absorbed by the fabrics of the white pillow that the broken-hearted girl lay on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki Suoh stared out into the crisp, Fall night from the balcony of his room, his gaze blankly focused on a large tower in the distance.

He was not going to be here much longer.

In only a few days, he was leaving this dreaded place to return to his beloved Ouran High School and his old friends in the Host Club. He was still haunted by the last scene he saw when the doors closed behind him.

Hunny Senpai and Mori Senpai clutching onto each other for comfort, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, remaining in an unbreakable embrace, Kyoya, his best friend, staring shocked and disappointed at him, with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

And Haruhi.

Haruhi had been collapsed on the floor, weeping for him to no end. She would not stop crying and pleading for him to stay, she wailed her heart out for him not to leave.

And yet, some despicable, demonic part of him, had convinced him against all of their wills, and his own, and something possessed him to turn his back on them and leave them all behind without so much as a simple 'good-bye'.

But he was not staying much longer now.

In a few days he would be on his way back to Japan, for Éclair could no longer deal with him. Since he had arrived in France that one afternoon, he had not spoken a word to anyone, for almost 2 whole years. He refused to loose his Japanese voice to the French language, he spoke only to one person besides himself, and even to that person, he only spoke Japanese.

His mother, whom was the soul reason he had truly come here, was that person.

When he had arrived, it had been very difficult to find her since he would not speak or ask anyone, but finally, one day, a few months after his arrival, he had found her.

The polished rock had stated her name and the fact that she had passed away less then a year before his arrival.

Now he had nothing else to live for, but he did, however, have some_one_ else to live for.

He remembered the feelings he had had when he was still part of the Host Club. He was always being teased and hit, but there was no pain, it was all friendly and joking. But here, his pain was real; he was lonely, and hated by all those around him. This was the exact opposite of Ouran, and he wanted those good times back, although he knew that now, things would and could never be the same.

_**I'm staring out into the night,**_

_**Trying to hide the pain.**_

_**I'm going to the place where love**_

_**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**_

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain. **_

The faint and distant memory of Ouran High School flashed through his mind.

The huge pink buildings with the sturdy blue roofs. He would sometimes eagerly rush to his window, in hopes of throwing open the curtains so that his gaze might rest upon a familiar school, but that never happened. The Suoh family's second mansion slipped into his mind as well; places fit for a king. But he did not care about that anymore, he did not care if he had to return as a poor man, as long as he got to see them all again, alive and well.

The memories of their faces came back to him, his first and best friend Kyoya who always seemed to be giving advice or scribbling in his notebook. Hunny Senpai and Mori Senpai, one of them always eating cake with a smile on his face and the other protectively watching with only the slightest expression. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru with their devilish smirks always ready to play a prank when they got bored.

And Haruhi, always caring, always trying to make things better, she had the ability to make everyone around her smile. She was always trying to connect with people and find out what they needed to talk about, she would listen attentively and give them advice that always turned out to be useful, as well as one of those warm, honey-sweet smiles.

Every night that there had been a thunderstorm here, Tamaki's mind would instantly revert back to Haruhi, all alone with no one to comfort her like he used to. Then, Éclair's spoiled face popped into his head. He had seen quite enough of her, and was sick of it, but he need not worry much longer, only for a few days, for in a few days.

He was going home.

_**We'll I'm going home.**_

_**Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

_**I'm not running from. **_

_**No, I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old,**_

_**So I'm going home.**_

_**Well I'm going home.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi awoke the next morning to find that her pillow was soaked with tears, as it was every morning.

She wiped away the dried, salty trails they had left behind on her cheeks. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she refused breakfast that morning and set out for school. The sky was clear overhead, but somewhere far off in the distance, she thought she could make out the faint, tangy, smell of rainwater.

That day had passed by as fast as all the others before it had, and on her way home the storm broke. Rain pelted her cold body as she ran as fast as she could down the deserted streets. The loud crash of thunder that rang out only caused her pace to increase. She threw open the door to her apartment to find that it was empty for her father was working later hours all this week.

She raced up to her room, turned on all of the lights and closed the curtains to block the flashes of lightning. She curled up in her bed and clamped her ears and eyes shut.

These storms only did one thing to her now.

She was no longer frightened as much by the storm itself, but she hated thunderstorms even more now, because they reminded her of the precious, irreplaceable moments she had spent with her Senpai long ago. The thunder reminded her of him, and caused her heart to ache with loneliness.

Yet she knew that deep down, she would see him again, even if she did not recognize him, she would see him, even if it would be without knowing it. He had left, and he had not left so much as a phone number behind, but she could forgive him if she ever saw him again.

She would give him another chance, anything that would keep him by her side forevermore.

As the storm faded into the distance she shakily stood up and picked up the prized treasure she had received during her first year at Ouran High.

It was a photograph of the club.

The usual picture that came to mind when one thinks of the Host Club.

Hunny Senpai hugging his cousin, Kyoya pushing his glasses up with two fingers, the twins with their arms around each other with their fingers entwined, and Tamaki with his arm on top of her head his mouth curved in a sweet smile, and she herself had been smiling, a true smile, not the fake smiles that she gave now that he was gone.

Since he had left, Haruhi had never truly smiled; he was too far away for her to do that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki was now looking out of the window of an airplane.

He was on his way back.

It seemed he had been on that flight for weeks, and still had weeks to go until he reached his destination. He shifted and fidgeted in his seat as he eagerly thought once again of his friends. But then, something snapped back into reality.

What if he could not find any of them? What if they had all gone off to far away places, never to meet up with one another ever again? What if something worse had happened to them, like what had happened to his mother?

He shook his head vigorously to clear his mind and knock some sense into himself.

Life could not be that cruel, could it?

Once again he recalled all the times it had thundered and had not been there to help his friend. The chestnut-eyed girl had something about her that made him pure. When he returned, would she be there, waiting for him? Would she forgive him for leaving? Would she give him another chance?

Would she let him start over?

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems.**_

_**The closer I get to you.**_

_**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**_

_**But your love, it makes me true. **_

_**And I don't know why.**_

_**You always seem to give me another try.**_

_**So I'm going home,**_

_**Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me. **_

_**I'm not running from.**_

_**No, I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old,**_

_**So I'm going home.**_

_**I'm going home.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi placed the picture back where it belonged.

She desperately wished that he would return to her, but she knew that that would never happen, he was probably too happy with Éclair in France…

_No._

She thought to herself. _No, it can't be, he wouldn't be…. married to her would he?_

The bitter thought clenched her heart with an icy thorn. She shook her head to try and clear it. She wished that he would come back, and now the idea struck her that she might never see him again, but she desperately wanted him to return more than anything else. For she knew, she would not survive much longer without him.

She was suddenly alerted to a loud noise from outside her window, but when she went to look it was just an airplane passing by, probably to land at the nearby airport. She wished that Tamaki was on that plane, as she saw it slowly descend in the direction of the airport.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki's plane had just landed at the airport.

He was here.

Now all he had to do was find them and apologize, which was harder than it sounded. As the blonde boy stepped into the crowd of commoners, he felt lost. He did not know anyone here, but now he did not care. He could not remember where exactly the school was, but he followed his instincts and tried to find the best route. But then he thought better of it for it was getting late, so he went somewhere else.

He finally found a road that seemed to jog his old lost memories and walked up a few streets until his feet subconsciously led him to his destination. He stood in front of the Suoh families' second mansion; it was just as he had left it.

When he had left, the mansion had been abandoned by all of the maids and servants; it had remained there just in case Tamaki did decide to ever return.

He dug through his suitcase, and pulled out a small silver key. As he opened the door, a waft of cool air overwhelmed him, as if it had desperately been trying to escape for years past.

The empty mansion was dark, like it had not been touched in eons, but since it was made out of some of the strongest materials in Japan, it was still in tack, almost as if it was brand new. As Tamaki found the large staircase that led to the second floor, a feeling of loneliness came over him. He would let his return be known in a few days and page all of the maids, but tonight, he unpacked in his old room, and eventually fell asleep, with mixed feelings of excitement and unease.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi awoke the next morning to find that the sky was shining brilliantly from the sun that looked like a dab of paint on a flashy kimono. Something inside her told her that today was going to be a good day, but she did not know why.

After getting dressed and ready, she ate a small breakfast and headed off for school.

Yet nothing spectacular happened that day as she thought. The feeling still coursed through her veins as she walked back home that afternoon. Something wonderful was still to come, some unexpected surprise; but what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki had set out the next morning, searching for anything that might be a clue as to where his old school was.

Why had he forgotten?

The whole day he searched but could not find it. When the afternoon came around, he knew that the Host Club would have been going home by this time, if the Host Club was still around that is.

Crestfallen, he decided to try one more street before going back home. He turned a corner and found a large pink building with blue rooftops. His memory flashed back to him.

Ouran High School.

Students were walking out of the school and turning to all different directions to get to their limos. Tamaki's hopes lifted as he walked into the crowd. He saw many people, a young boy with short, brown hair and a blonde girl walking next to him, a girl wearing the normal uniform with long, golden hair, he could have sworn that he had seen a girl with short brown hair, dressed in a boy's uniform.

He was about to follow when suddenly he stopped as he spotted two similar, orange-haired figures standing side by side with their arms and fingers entwined, and for the first time in 2 years, Tamaki Suoh spoke.

"H-Hikaru…Kaoru?" He said wondering if the two boys had heard him.

Was that really what his voice had sounded like? The two similar figures turned towards him at the sound of their names.

"Hai?" They chirped.

But as they turned, their cat-green eyes widened. Tamaki saw hurt and longing in them for a moment, then they each shook their heads and forced a smile.

"Gomen."

The older of the two broke off from talking simultaneously with his twin.

"You just reminded us of someone we had once known." He said softly, the longing returning to his eyes.

The younger twin lightly nudged him as he now spoke individually.

"How can we help you sir?" He tried to make himself sound cheerful as he hid his grief for their long lost Tono.

Tamaki stared at them in shame.

They did not even remember him.

He forced himself to open his mouth.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

He repeated, his voice stronger now.

Confusion lit up their eyes, surprised that a stranger knew both of their full names. They remained silent as their former king went on. "I am your Tono. Your Baka Tono, your very, _very _Baka Tono. I am Tamaki Suoh."

The Cheshire twins stared at him in disbelief.

"Tono?…" They whispered in unison.

He slowly nodded his head and the next thing he knew, Tamaki was being pushed away.

"You jerk." Kaoru whispered. "Do you know how much pain you caused us? How much pain you caused _her_?"

But before Tamaki could apologize with all of his heart to the two, he was now being included in a best friends' hug.

"Welcome back Tono."

They said on the verge of tears.

"But now," Hikaru stated firmly. "You go and find Haruhi."

Tamaki let out a small smile, than it faded.

"Gomen, but I'm not ready to face her yet, would you two please show me where the others are if you can?" He thought that he would be punched for not apologizing to Haruhi first, but as he looked at the brothers, understanding crept slowly into their eyes.

"Fine."

They said. "But lets wait until tomorrow, its Saturday and we can show you around." Tamaki smiled gratefully.

"Arigato."

He thanked them and he wished them farewell until tomorrow.

Then he realized something that he kept to himself. He had just had the opportunity to apologize to Haruhi, for he had just passed by her, and not even noticed. He glanced around for the girl with the short brown hair wearing the boy's uniform he had seen only moments ago, but to no avail. He cursed himself and then snapped back into reality.

As the twins were walking away, Tamaki called out after them. The two turned to face him.

"Gomen." He called out.

They smiled their old devilish smiles and replied.

"Baka Tono! Lighten up! You're back and now everything's going to be fine again!" But they said it as if they were trying to re-assure all three of them. Doubt filled Tamaki's mind, but he smiled and transformed into his old self.

"You ghastly twins had better have not done anything bad to your sister while I was away!"

They all said their final good-byes and as the twins strolled away, arm-in-arm, they grinned to each other.

He was their Tono again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tamaki met up with the Hitachiins as planned.

They first led him to a fancy, five star bakery. As the three entered, a perky little blonde boy and a tall, expression-less man greeted them.

"Konichiwa!!" The boy squeaked. "Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun who's this?" He looked at Tamaki. The twins looked down at the hyper boy and then up at the expression-less one.

"Hunny Senpai, Mori Senpai. This is an old friend of ours, you might know him as 'Tama-chan'."

They smiled that Cheshire smile of theirs.

Hunny's brown eyes widened as much as his face would allow, as did Mori's.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny wanted to make sure.

Tamaki stepped forward.

"Konichiwa, Hunny Senpai." He greeted his friend who had not seemed to grow much more than an inch in 2 years.

"Konichiwa, Mori Senpai."

He said to the small boy's cousin. His usual, blank expression had vanished to be replaced by disbelief.

Then, as his memories returned, he smiled.

"Welcome back, Tamaki." He murmured with a smile.

Than Tamaki was almost thrown off of his feet as he was hit in the head with a pink, stuffed rabbit.

"Tama-chaaaaan!!!!" Hunny cried out in delight as he hugged the younger blonde. "We missed you sooo much!!!!! And Usa-chan did too!!!" Tamaki tried to pry himself from his Senpai.

"Gomen." He said to the cousins. "I really don't even know why I left in the first place."

He spoke to all four of them now.

"Hai." Hunny went on. "But did you go and see Haru-chan yet?"

Now his voice grew as serious as it could. "She was really sad when you left and she never really smiled anymore. She doesn't talk much anymore and she can't talk about you to anyone. And sometimes she just starts crying without warning." He informed the king sadly.

"She would always get really sick, even when she didn't have a cold. She really misses you Tama."

Mori nodded in silent agreement. Tamaki was shocked.

He turned to the twins to see if his story was true, they had not old him this.

But the Hitachiins averted their gaze and stared at their feet, nodding slowly.

"She was actually looking really bad yesterday. It looked like she hadn't eaten in a really long time. And her face was pale, she looked really weak and lonely." Kaoru told him. Hikaru nodded agreement.

Tamaki stared at them all, horror-struck.

What exactly had he done when he left?

"Come on." He said. "Show me Kyoya's hospital."

Without waiting to see their reactions, Tamaki walked out of the door. The twins followed, but Hunny and Mori stayed behind, watching quietly as their friends left to find Kyoya, and then, Haruhi.

The twins soon led Tamaki to a large white hospital and the three entered. They approached the front desk and a somewhat familiar voice addressed them.

"How may I help you?"

The twins glanced at Tamaki and then at the desk, as a tall, black-haired figure stood up. He was dressed in a formal white robe and his left hand held a notebook that matched the color of his hair. Behind his glasses were eyes as dark and mysterious as clouded ponds. As his eyes rested upon the twins his gaze was puzzled, why would _they_ be here?

Then his eyes flicked to the man standing behind them and immediately he went over to him.

"Tamaki." He said. "You're back."

He smiled, and Tamaki's happiness was reflected in his eyes. The two friends embraced in a friendly way. "It's good to have you back."

Tamaki smiled.

"It's good to be back." He said truthfully.

"Tamaki? Have you been to se Haruhi yet? She's unbelievably miserable without you, you know?"

"Calm down Kyoya, I'm on my way there next." He told his intelligent companion. Kyoya nodded his approval and returned to his seat. As his friends exited the hospital, he whispered to himself,

"Go get her Tamaki."

Then he smiled at the fact that his office had been covered in a dusty shadow from the storm clouds outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi's father had left early today and would be staying very late tonight as he had for the weeknights prior. So she knew that if he were not home today, she would not worry him that she was sick.

She lay in her bed, wearing the pink nightgown she adored. The window at the left-hand side of her bed was growing darker with clouds outside. She reached out her right hand and turned on the lamp at her bedside. But it did not help much, for the darkness outside overpowered the faint light given off by the lamp.

She clumsily attempted to stand but fell back down. Stubbornly, she stood up again and limped over to the window. She pulled the curtains together in an attempt to block out the sight of the oncoming lightning. She stumbled back onto her bed and curled up underneath the blankets. She closed her eyes in hopes to fall asleep before the storm started up. She sniffed as the tears began to build up behind her eyelids.

She was scared.

"Senpai," she whispered. "I wish you would come home."

She shivered as the rain started to fall and the first clash of thunder broke out.

Then, her mind faded.

_**Be careful what you wish for,**_

_**Cause you just might get it all.**_

_**You just might get it all,**_

_**And then some you don't want.**_

_**Be careful what you wish for,**_

_**Cause you just might get it all.**_

_**You just might get it all, yeah.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki bade the twins farewell as they raced home through the rain together.

Tamaki stood in front of an apartment, _her_ apartment.

He raced up the steps and found the door he knew all too well to be hers. He knew it would be locked, but before he knocked he tried to turn the knob anyway. Surprisingly the door was unlocked, but he did not wonder why right now. Obviously her father was not home. He closed the door and raced to her room where he knocked softly on the door.

Haruhi was in a daze and could not make much sense of anything.

But she could have sworn that she had heard a knock on her door.

She weakly sat up and leaned back as she positioned her pillow in a comfortable arrangement.

Her father was home already.

Great.

Now he would know that she was sick. Suddenly the lamp off to her side went out as the power went off. A small stab of panic went through her as a blast of thunder rumbled.

The knob turned, and the next thing she knew she was being embraced.

Her heart stopped beating.

Tamaki Suoh had his arms around her as he let her head rest on his chest.

"Sen…pai…" She whispered in total disbelief.

"Haruhi. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then she did something she deeply regretted.

She pushed away from him and, ignoring the pain that shot throughout her body, she ran, tears streaming down her face. Confusion and pain coursed through her veins as she raced blindly through the hallway, but her body was too weak and she tripped.

Tamaki had raced after her. He went to her side. "

Haruhi!" He cried out.

She did not have the strength to turn over or get up.

She cried uncontrollably and shook in fear, confusion, and hurt. Then, she managed to speak softly to him.

"You left us…"

She whispered.

"You left all of us. You damn rich bastard."

She let her anger and hurt flow out in her words. Tamaki was about to protest, but stopped himself. It would be better for her let all of her emotions out. Thunder rumbled again, and, being so sick, the girl coughed painfully. Then she lifted herself up and stared him dead in the eye.

"What possessed you to leave Senpai?" She asked, hurt and loneliness clouded her once beaming chestnut eyes.

Tamaki knew that he could not possibly ease her pain with words, but he did his best.

"I don't know why I left. I suppose it was to find my mother but…I should have returned as soon as I found out, but I stayed. I don't know why. I suppose I just didn't want to believe it…"

He stopped as he noticed that her beautiful gaze was upon him. She looked into his violet eyes, which were turned to a darker purple from the loss of light.

"Senpai…did…is your mother…"

She stammered, unable to bring herself to say the words she wanted to. He knew what she meant though, and slowly nodded his head. The tears began to fall faster now, and she collapsed onto him.

"Oh Senpai…I-I'm so sorry...I didn't…I'm so sorry…"

She trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I was just sad that you left, and I got angry and confused." She gasped. "But, those two years…I've been so lonely…I missed you so much."

She continued to cry and Tamaki wrapped her in his arms. He felt her small body heave as she cried against him, he felt all of her emotions spilling out as she opened up to him, and let out her feelings, he felt he rapid heartbeat, and heard her painful breathing. Thunder crashed multiple times outside and the lightning was the only thing that allowed them to see for split seconds.

"Senpai…you're going to stay here now right? You're not leaving again? Never again?"

Tamaki smiled sweetly, down at the brunette in his arms.

"Of course not Haruhi, I'll always be with you. I'm never leaving you alone again. You're never alone. Never. Wherever I go now you're coming with me. I love you Haruhi."

The pattern of her heart changed when he felt it skip a beat. She looked up at him, with those big chestnut eyes of hers. They were drenched and dripping with salted water droplets, and shock and love filled them. Then she found the strength and will to confess.

"I love you too Senpai."

She was caught off guard as Tamaki leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

Then he felt her heart stop beating altogether. Her eyes widened in disbelief and another tear rolled down her face. As he pulled back, she began to cry once again, but it was different this time. She did not cry of grief, sorrow or fear, now she cried out of happiness, joy and love.

Tamaki noticed that by this time, the storm had faded off into the distance and was now nothing more then a faint tremor. Then the lights flickered and went back on.

And now Tamaki realized that Haruhi had not moved for a while now, and he looked down at her. Her breathing had evened out as she fell into a light, peaceful slumber. He gently lifted her up bridal style, and walked her back into her room. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. The only sounds now were the fading thunder clashes. Tamaki was almost frightened at how frail Haruhi was. She was so thin and the thick blankets enveloped her.

But he was here now, he would be here with her forevermore, she would be fine.

He watched her for a while; the simple image of her beautiful face had brought back the memories of the good old days. He watched her as she slept; the only movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Tamaki, thinking it was time to leave, turned to walk out of the door. He left the lamp at her bedside on, for he knew it would comfort her, if only a little. Then he turned back around to face her as he heard a small squeak come from her as she slept. She was obviously dreaming, for she did not get up, but as Tamaki went over to her, he saw that a single tear had escaped her eyelids and was slowly making it's way down her face, leaving a salty trail behind it on her soft skin.

Tamaki saw also, that the smallest smile had made its way onto her lips. She was so happy that he was back that she was crying her happiness, even in her dreams. He now knew that he had made the wrong choice by even thinking of leaving, but he had made a wise choice to come back.

And what Tamaki did not know, was that the small smile that was on her lips now, was the first real smile she had allowed to form her lips in 2 years.

He leaned down and gently kissed her again.

And with that he turned away and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after school when the Host Club took place, the fangirls got quite a surprise.

Tamaki Suoh was back and took his rightful place as king of the Club once again.

Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi had all surprised their Tono. He thought, that the Club would have broken apart, or that not everyone would have enough time because they would have too much work.

Then again, they were all wealthy and if they felt like getting off of work early, from the buildings and stores that they owned, than they would get off early. And Tamaki did not know that they would all be attending the Club everyday like they were.

And, he never expected there to be so many fangirls.

And now, Haruhi was smiling again, not the fake smiles she had used just to entertain the guests, the ones that she had to force while Tamaki was away. Now she smiled real smiles, for she knew that the Host Club would be together forever, no matter how long.

They regretted nothing; they would be together until the end of time, and longer. The friendship of the entire club and the love between a certain brunette and her blonde idiot would last forevermore.

_**Oh, well I'm going home, **_

_**Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me. **_

_**I'm not running from.**_

_**No I think you got me all wrong.**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me. **_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old.**_

_**I said these places and these faces are getting old.**_

_**So I'm going home.**_

_**I'm going home.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you have it! It took me forever to write so please review!!!


End file.
